1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games of chance. More particularly, the invention relates to a game board on which bets may be placed and a chance device for determining which bets, and what amounts, must be paid and by whom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of games have been devised involving a game board with indicia and a chance device for determining which of the indicia are to be referred to in applying the game rules. However, most of these games are limited in the use of the game board to only one specific application and do not provide any flexibility in the choice of the game to be played. Those games which do provide flexibility in game choice either necessitate complicated rule changes or require the use of a plurality of custom-made game materials, thus detracting from the ease of playing and/or adding to the cost of manufacture.
One possible cause of the above problems has been the use of a chance device with very limited flexibility in its applications to the game. Typically, either standard dice or some sort of spinning pointer device is used, neither of which have the capability of easy modification for another game. There are chance devices of the prior art that teach the use of two individual sections which could be rotated relative to each other. However, those devices do not provide for any interchangeability of the sections so that they could be used either in combination with one another or by themselves. Such limitations on the use of the chance device limit the number and kinds of games that could be played using both the game board and the chance device.